


Fairytales

by WrapUpMyBones



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Evil Queen - Freeform, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, PEASANT, Princes & Princesses, War, ihavenocluewhatimactuallydoingsendhelp, joshler - Freeform, peasant josh, prince tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrapUpMyBones/pseuds/WrapUpMyBones
Summary: "prince tyler you can't be running around with that silly peasant john.""josh.""what?""his name is josh.""it doesn't matter and neither does he. you know what your stepmother would do to him. "but what if i love him





	1. 《0》

"once upon a time there lived a little boy. he was the age of 10. this boy had everything he could want for a prince that is. little did he know he would gain a friend along his adventures. they were the best of friends until evil had forced them apart. neither knew if they were going to see the other again."

"what happens next mom?" the small boy named josh asks his mother.  
"what do you mean?" she asks kissing him softly as mother's do.  
"well do the prince and his friend ever get back together." his mother sighs with a smile, she tucks the young boy into bed.  
"well that would all be up to you, you can make a better story."


	2. 《1》

| _tyler_ |

"mom do i have to stay inside the castle all day. it gets so boring." a small boy hangs off his mother's arm pleading.  
"tyler you know you can't go outside." she continues to fix up the book shelf. and dust the window. the light from it catching in her dark hair.  
"i'll be back as soon as possible just for a few hours. pleassse mom."  
"fine but be careful who you talk to ok. be back before the sun sets."

~

the wind brushing up against his face the sun blinding.  
i miss this. i miss the outside world.  
for a 10 year old who hasn't been outside of the castle in years he gets around just fine. only stopping to memorize the trees and how the clouds moved.

he reaches the market.  
all these people working. i've never seen so many people in one place.

"Hey get back here you little runt!" tyler turns his head to see what the commotion is all  
about.

a small boy about tyler's age runs right into him.  
"i'm so sorry. the guard they-they think i stole something and i didn't." his brown eyes running up and down the road looking for the guards. the other boy's eyes holding fear in them.  
the guards, their angry faces pop out from behind a cart filled with fruits.  
"come on." the other boy grabs tyler's hand and pulls. "i know a good hiding spot." the other boy pulling both of them into the trees.

the light danced through the trees. the trees swaying back and forth.  
"so are you going to tell me your name." tyler asks.  
"oh yeah. i'm josh." the other boy, josh, sticks out his hand.  
"im tyler."  
"as in prince tyler."  
"yep."  
"your majesty." josh kneels down.  
"no no, please, get up can't we just be friends. i just want to be tyler. please."  
"ok tyler lets go. i have to show you my secret spot. i want to put a tree house there one day."

~

"mom guess what."  
"what sweetie." tyler's mother asks tucking him into bed.  
"i made a friend today he's really nice."  
"oh really."  
"yeah his name is josh, he has brown hair, and told me where his secret place is, he's my age, and i want to hang out with him again soon."  
"it sounds like you had a good day, maybe i could talk to your father about letting you out more."

i finally have a friend.


	3. 《2》

| _josh_ |

moving quickly josh pops out of the bush and runs.  
knowing he has to find a better hiding place he ducks behind a gigantic tree.  
i think i'm safe. he won't be able to find me here.

"boo!"  
"ahhh!" josh falls to the ground seeing tyler's face hanging over head.  
"hah i found you." tyler laughs.  
"it was a lucky shot."

"um...where are we?" tyler asks looking around. to bad josh didn't have a clue.  
"let's just look around for something that looks the same as before."  
"we are in the forest it all looks the same." josh despite himself smiles.

~

the sun hung high in the sky. josh knew it was about mid-day. his legs dragging behind him.

a sound. soft and heavy. crashing but calming. water it has to be water. he starts running.  
"josh where are you going?" tyler yells at him. but the boy's voice was lost behind the loud sound that was a waterfall.  
"wow this is amazing." looking in awe.  
"this should be our spot." josh grabs tyler's hand. warmth filling him.  
"i'll race you." tyler says letting go and running to the water.  
josh chases after.


	4. 《3》

| _tyler_ |

"promise me." josh nudges tyler's arm,  
"promise me that we will always be best friends and that you won't go having adventures without me." he sticks his pinky out towards the slightly older boy.  
"josh i promise that we will always be best friends and i won't go on any adventures without you." tyler smiles.  
"good." josh smiles back.  
the water fall still rushing behind them.

"so are we going to find our way out of here?" tyler giggles


	5. 《4》

| _josh_ |

tyler and josh were walking to his mom's sewing shop. josh could tell something was off. tyler wasn't nearly as happy as he should have been. in the middle of the dirt road josh stopped.

josh needed to know what was going on.  
"what's wrong?" he quietly asked. tyler looks up from the ground.  
"what do you mean?"  
"you're all sad and i don't like it." the 11  
year old boy stated crossing his arms, "plus we've been friends for a while now i know when somethings wrong."  
tyler looks back down and whispers  
"i don't know if i can, i don't want you to be mad at me."  
"why would i be mad?" josh nudges his arm. "just tell me ty."  
"i'm leaving."

josh stood as if he just got hit.  
"your what?"  
"leaving, my family is needed somewhere else."  
"b-but you promised that you would always be here! and now you're just going to leave!" tears slipped and ran out of the small boy.  
"it's not like i want to!" tyler argues. pulling him into a hug, hating when josh cries.

~

josh follows tyler back to the castle and watches him get into the black carriage as if carrying death himself.

josh can't help but hope he will see tyler again. some day.


	6. 《5》

| _tyler_ |

 _i wonder if josh misses me_  
the young boy couldn't help but worry about, his best friend, josh even if it had be five months after he had left.

his parents had decided that it was time he learned what it took to be a king. they moved so he could live with his cousins. mostly because one of them were coming of age to take the throne. tyler hated them, they thought they were better than everyone.

despite everything, day in and out he had to practice proper edict.  
_it was all quite tedious. ugh. i hate this_

he wished he was back with josh. then he wouldn't have to be a king. he could just be tyler


	7. 《6》

| _tyler_ |

it's been six years since he was in Cora his home village. his family had been gone for so long he almost forgot the sweet crisp air and the way the trees swayed in the cool breeze that was always present.

the carriage was surrounded by villagers. welcoming tyler and his family home.  
~

"how does it feel to be back son?" tyler's dad asked him.  
"it's different, than what it use to be."  
"aw don't go sour on me now not when we came back and all those years when you begged to come back." his dad said being in a light hearted mood. tyler lets it go he hasn't been like this in years not since the accident.

~

he heads outside. to the market place. at least that's one thing that hasn't changed. it's still buzzing with people.

 _its good to be back._  
_one more stop then back to the castle._  
~

a smile glides onto his face. this forest holds many stories. he misses all the moments he spent here.  
he wishes he didn't have to grow up.


End file.
